Aveu d'Amoureux
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand une discussion s'impose...


Salut ! Voilà un OS tout simple que j'ai écris en pas beaucoup de temps mais qui je l'espère n'est pas trop bâclé. Y a principalement du dialogue mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour pas que ce soit lourd. En plus j'ai franchement pas l'habitude d'écrire au présent alors, m'enfin.

Ah, et ceci est ma première histoire sur ce fandom, alors soyez bien sévère pour que je me laisse pas aller ok ?

Allez, bonne lecture !

**Titre :** Aveu d'amoureux.

**Anime :** Inazuma Eleven.

**Pairings : **Axel x Shawn.

**Rating : **K+, c'est vraiment pour tout le monde.

**Disclaimer : **IE n'est en aucun cas à moi, bah j'y peux rien moi !

Aujourd'hui, comme beaucoup d'autres jours, c'est entrainement chez les Raimons, tout le monde y donne du sien, le retour d'Axel a remotivé les troupes et la bonne humeur est de nouveau au rendez-vous.

Sur le banc, Shawn observe ses amis s'entrainer. La célèbre Tornade de Feu est puissante, elle réussit à battre le Poing de la Justice, et entre dans les cages. Un but.

Le Prince des Neiges sourit doucement. Ce garçon, Axel, est un véritable génie.

Jude, le stratège attitré des Raimons, les bras croisés, vient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il observe un court instant le garçon du nord, avant de reporter son attention sur le terrain.

« Tu ne t'entraine pas avec les autres ? » Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question, pourtant, le blanc répond :

« Je ne me sens pas encore tout à fait prêt »

« Prends ton temps. Ne te presse pas surtout. » Légèrement surprit par les paroles du châtain, le numéro 9 se tourne vers lui. Il a toujours la tête dirigée vers le terrain, mais ses yeux pouvaient être sur n'importe quoi, cachés par ses lunettes. Son expression n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

« Oui » Le silence revient entre les deux joueurs. Puis Shawn reporte ses yeux ardoise sur l'attaquant de Feu. Son regard s'adoucit en le voyant récupérer le ballon et courir vers les cages.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup. J'me trompe ? »

« Hein ? » Alors là, le blanc ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Il voit alors que le châtain s'était retourné vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux rouges derrière ses verres teintés, il le sentait.

« Heu, et bien… »

« …Ta façon de le regarder, elle est spéciale. Tu ressens une profonde sympathie envers lui » Le garçon du nord se sent rougir. Il baisse la tête et se met à fixer ses genoux, gêné.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » Cette réplique fait apparaitre un léger sourire sur les lèvres du stratège.

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas Mark qui va s'en rendre compte » Shawn en aurait presque pouffé s'ils ne parlaient pas d'un sujet aussi « délicat ».

« Par contre, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que "lui" ne le remarque pas »

Le blanc le remercie silencieusement de ne pas prononcer son nom. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache avant même qu'il n'en soit totalement sûr.

« Je…En fait, je ne sais pas tout-à-fait ce que c'est, ce sentiment… » Le numéro 12 ne dit rien, le laissant continuer.

« Au début, je pensais que c'était de la gratitude, avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ou encore de l'admiration, il est si fort. Mais ensuite… » Les rougeurs présentes sur ses joues s'intensifièrent, « Ensuite, ça a évolué… » Toujours aucune réaction. Le garçon aux dreadlocks lui laissait libre court d'arrêter ou de continuer. Et justement, il ne savait plus trop comment continuer. Voyant que Jude ne demandait rien, il reste silencieux, ses joues encore brûlantes.

« Tu devrais lui dire » Décidément, Jude faisait exprès de l'étonner. « Tu devrait lui dire, répète-t-il, ne serait-ce que pour être fixé. Sinon tu souffriras » Malgré son ton monocorde, le blanc décèle une part de vécu, dans sa voix, il en fut touché. Jude le conseillait pour qu'il ne fasse pas la même erreur que lui. Lorsque cela fait tilt.

Soudain, des images de Jude lui reviennent en tête, et il remarque que le stratège fixait bien (trop) souvent leur capitaine, Mark.

« Tu… » Le châtain se tourne à moitié vers lui. « Tu aimes quelqu'un toi aussi. Quelqu'un qui ne te renvoie pas tes sentiments, pas vrai ? » Cette fois, c'est au tour de Frost d'étonner son vis-à-vis, il put même apercevoir les yeux rubis s'écarquiller, avant que le châtain ne se détourne, sans répondre.

« D-désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… »

« C'est rien » Bien que le ton soit froid, le blanc sait qu'il ne lui en veut pas, il est juste un peu secoué mais ne veut pas le montrer.

« Je n'ai aucun regret quant à mon silence, vu qu'il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas réciproque. Mais ce n'est pas sûr que ce soit ton cas. »

L'enfant des neiges ferme ses yeux ardoise. C'est vrai que si ce n'était pas réciproque cela lui éviterait de croire en vain, mais si ça l'était…Il aurait perdu du temps pour rien.

« Salut » S'il ne s'était pas retenu à temps, Shawn aurait sauté jusqu'au toit de l'abri de touche (1) en entendant la voix chaude et calme. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui se tenait désormais devant lui et sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Axel était là, à le fixer de ses fins yeux chocolat, une serviette autour du cou. Il vit du coin de l'œil un mince sourire sur les lèvres du stratège qui, mine de rien, se leva pour les laisser seul. Il déglutit.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

« A…Axel je… »

« Oui ? » Son ton était aussi neutre que d'habitude, serrant un peu le cœur du défenseur, mais l'encourageant d'un autre côté. Il prit une grande inspiration, gonflant le torse et, les joues pivoine, se lança, d'un ton peut-être un poil trop brusque.

« En-En fait voilà, j'ai des sentiments pour toi Axel ! »

La tête baissée, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, Shawn redoutait la réaction du beige, mais la réponse qui vint le laissa sans voix.

« C'est tout ? »

« Hein ? » Hébété, il avait levé ses yeux gris vers son confident qui ne semblait pas le regarder différemment qu'avant son aveu du cœur.

« J'veux dire, c'était si dur que ça à dire ? » Alors là, il ne pouvait rétorquer. L'attaquant poursuivit « En même temps, c'étais pas trop tôt » Enlevant sa serviette d'un mouvement leste, il se baissa au niveau du blanc et se rapprocha, murmurant chaudement :

« Depuis le temps que j'attendais… »

Et sans même qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, deux douces lèvres s'emparaient tendrement des siennes, dans un baiser des plus simples et des plus tendres. Rougissant encore plus si s'était possible, le blanc se laissa aller, baissant les paupières en même temps qu'il s'accrochait au cou de son confident et désormais petit-ami, s'il interprétait bien ce baiser. Mais pour l'instant il avait mieux à faire que penser à ça.

**oOXxXOo**

« Eh bah, pas trop tôt dites-donc ! » Fit Mark, rejoint par Jude, fixant le couple au loin, s'attirant par la même une brimade de Jude :

« Voyons Mark, ça ne se fait pas d'épier les gens comme ça ! »

« Rho j't'en pris Jude, regarde-les, ils sont super mignons ! » Soupirant, le stratège daigna jeter un coup d'œil au banc de touche, avant de lâcher.

« Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison »

« C'que tu peux êt' rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets franchement… » Bouda le gardien avant de se détourner pour ennuyer son ami aux dreadlocks par des questions telles que « Et toi Jude, c'est quand que tu te trouve quelqu'un ? (2) » auxquelles ont entendait le châtain répondre par des « Occupes-toi de toi, après on verra » et autres.

Ah, que ça pouvait être beau l'amour, surtout quand c'est réciproque. Shawn en était certain maintenant.

_**Notes**__** :**_

(1) « Shawn aurait sauté jusqu'au toit de l'abri de touche en entendant la voix chaude et calme » : Euh, je sais pas trop si ça se dit, j'ai cherché, demandé )à mon père mais le terme 'toit de banc de touche' est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Si vous connaissez mieux, je prends !

(2) « Et toi Jude, c'est quand que tu te trouve quelqu'un ? » : Ah Mark, toujours aussi délicat à ce que je vois…

Et voilou ! J'espère que ce petit « truc » vous a plu ! Au début c'était pas ce scénario là que je comptais faire, mais ça a dévié, m'enfin, ça reste un OS qui m'a plu et que je poste aujourd'hui !

Laissez des reviews please ! Pour la nouvelle !


End file.
